


Shared History

by A_Random_NPC



Series: Voidsinger [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_NPC/pseuds/A_Random_NPC
Summary: Sinnlyra Voidsinger and Alvenyr Moonsorrow learn more about one another as they explore their budding relationship.
Series: Voidsinger [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Shared History

**Author's Note:**

> Alvenyr Moonsorrow belongs to @Vaethryn on Twitter. You can find art of him and her other work here: https://twitter.com/vaethryn
> 
> This story is being told though a combination of in game roleplaying and writing by me in collaboration with Vae.
> 
> Alv and Lyra's relationship has mostly been developed via role playing, and therefore some of this might seem like its moved quickly compared to what is being portrayed in the series. The links below show art/logs of their dates:  
> \- Their first 'blind date': https://twitter.com/vaethryn/status/1280322354309025792  
> \- Chibis of Alv and Lyra: https://twitter.com/vaethryn/status/1291779475626004484  
> \- Alv and Lyra at the Stranglethorn Bonfire Bash: https://twitter.com/vaethryn/status/1288558496149958656  
> \- Their second 'date' to a Blight Boar concert with the gang: https://twitter.com/vaethryn/status/1291890472827289601  
> \- In depth discussions about their RP arc can be read by followers on my Pillowfort account here: https://www.pillowfort.social/A_Random_NPC

The picnic basket made a rather satisfying thump when Lyra set it on the crenellation next to Alvenyr where he sat on the Redoubt. When he turned, raising an eyebrow in amusement as she tried in vain to jump up to join it.

“Little short there, groupie?” He offered a hand, smirking at her when she mockingly scowled up at him and accepted his help. His strength never failed to impress her, though she would never admit that fact to him, knowing it would go straight to his head. “What’s this?”

“Lunch.” She replied serenely, moving the basket so it sat in front of the two of them. Alv shifted so that he would be sitting to her left, a small gesture she appreciated. She hadn’t even noticed when he had begun moving himself out of her blind side, or even if he realized himself what he was doing, but that small consideration meant quite a lot to her. She flipped open the basket lid, revealing sandwiches and several bottles of juice and ale, as well as a canteen of water and a book, which she handed him with a small flourish. “I also come bearing something we might possibly puzzle over together, if you’re interested.” 

He accepted the tome, holding it delicately in his hands, mindful of his demonic claws. Another small detail others might overlook, but one she had noticed. Despite his strength, he could truly be gentle at times. He smirked as he untied the leather cord that held it shut and opened the cover, reading out loud,

“‘The Song of the Sea; the Founding of Kul Tiras’?” She shrugged at his inquisitive look as she unpacked the food, laying it neatly on a cloth she had spread in front of them, each corner anchored by a small weight. She had been mindful to pack food that could be eaten without cutlery after the last meal she had shared with him. She inwardly winced, knowing his table manners likely hadn’t improved, but sat back on her heels and smiled at him regardless.

“I was in Boralus and saw it in a shop. You mentioned that you enjoy history, so I thought we might read it together.” She took the book back from him and laid it next to her, gesturing at the food she had laid out. “Now, take your pick. We’ll read after we’ve eaten.” 

“Bossy little thing, aren’t you?” He snagged several sandwiches and tore back the paper that wrapped them with his teeth, sniffing them before trying them. “These aren’t girly sandwiches like cucumber and whatever you lady types like for tea, are they?”

“No, I made sure to get only the manliest of sandwiches for the manliest of men so it wouldn’t offend your delicate sensibilities,” her voice was tart, making him snicker through a mouthful of food. She grabbed one herself, and a handful of grapes, settling back to watch a merchant ship sail down the Westfall coast towards Stormwind. She recalled that it was a schooner that carried exotic fruits from Stranglethorn Vale and was pleased to finally be recognizing some of the usual Stormwind fleet. She made a mental note to scout the market tomorrow for fruit, ignoring the utter carnage that was occurring to her left as Alv made his way through her offerings. She winced as he dumped a vial of fel over a sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth, but sighed and nibbled politely at her own food, glad she had at least salvaged some of it for herself before he decided to abandon all pretense of civility in the face of a meal. Soon, the massive amount of food she had packed was a mere memory, and Alv sat back watching her eat the remaining handful of grapes, a bottle of ale dangling from one hand.

“Thanks for this, groupie.” He said, grinning at her. “Not often anyone decides to bring me lunch.”

“Couldn’t imagine why,” she teased back, gathering up the remains and packing them back in the basket. She kept one bottle of moonberry juice back for herself, and held up the book, raising an eyebrow at him. “Would you like to read first, or me?” 

“What, like, out loud?” He ran a hand through his hair, tangling it in his claws. She laughed when he swore when it tore, and gently reached up to help him remove his hands from the mess he had made. She sighed when she saw how dirty his hands were, and looked at him reproachfully.

“Yes, out loud, and looking at your hands I should read first.” She reached into the picnic basket and removed the canteen of water and pulled a handkerchief from her belt purse, wetting it and scrubbing his hands. “You of all people should know you shouldn’t be handling books with messy hands.”

“You’re sassy today,” he remarked, flexing his now clean hand as she tackled the other one. “What’s gotten into you?” She smiled sweetly up at him and squeezed his hand, tossing the canteen and damp cloth into the basket now that she was assured his hands were clean. Handing him the book, she rose, pulling out yet another item from her belt purse and showing it to him.

“Nothing’s gotten into me, Alvenyr. But, if you sit there nicely and read to me, I’ll untangle that rat’s nest you call a hair so you don’t get snagged again.” He stared at her before slowly taking the book, his expression smug. She suddenly wondered if she had been out maneuvered in a way, but shrugged it off, settling behind him so she could better brush his hair. Her hands were gentle as she pulled it over his shoulders, though she inwardly sighed at the state of it. He slowly opened the book, awkwardly clearing his throat a little as he started on the first page, his raspy voice low and quiet so only they could hear what he was reading.

She began combing his hair, working slowly so as not to pull on it too much as she listened to him read. He had a pleasant cadence to his voice, the rasp adding to his tone. There were many things she enjoyed about spending time with him, but his voice was certainly one of her favorite parts of him. As she teased a snarl out of his hair, she wondered what it would take to get him to sing for her again.

“Huh, that’s interesting.” He stopped, pointing toward an illustration of a giant, armored woman on one of the pages. “Hadn’t realized the vry’krul made it to Kul Tiras before the human settlers.”

“Yes, I hadn’t either.” She murmured, leaning forward to better look at the illustration. She touched the page, pointing toward the clothing the woman wore. “Look at this embroidery. They call it knotwork. You see if in a lot of fashion that comes from the north, and in many dwarven settlements. I wonder if there’s a connection there somewhere?” Alv shrugged, making her realize just how closely she had pressed against him. Lyra sat back, blushing slightly, and continued working on his hair around the base of his horns, mindful not to be too rough.

“All sorts of cultures have mixed throughout history. Wouldn’t be surprising if there was a connection there.” He tapped the page, and grinned at her over his shoulder. “Maybe that can be our next book, huh?”

“Maybe so,” she laughed in return, running her comb through his now tangle-free hair. It felt like heavy silk in her hands, which was delightful. Her fingers itched to braid it, but instead she laid the comb aside and asked, “Would you like me to read now?”

“Nah. You keep doing what you’re doing.” When she laughed, he leaned back to look at her, that ever mischievous smile on his face.

“I see, you just like being spoiled,” she teased, pressing a kiss on his forehead. His smirk took on a lazy, arrogant cast as he turned back to the book, flipping the page delicately to start on a new chapter. Lyra picked up the comb again, pausing for just a moment before using it to start sectioning out parts of his hair for a decorative braid. He hadn’t expressly told her not to, and it would help keep it neat in the brisk breeze that flowed over the walls from the sea. She heard him hesitate slightly when he felt what she was doing, but the moment quickly passed without him commenting, so she continued, weaving his hair into elaborate plaits that she secured with hair ties from her belt purse. Alv’s voice wrapped around her as she settled next to him, tucking the comb and remaining hair ties into her belt purse once more, leaning slightly against his arm as she read along with him. He paused, reaching up to touch the braids with one hand, regarding her with amusement.

“Braids?” 

“To keep your hair from getting tangled while you’re up here.” She suddenly felt nervous, looking up at him anxiously. “If you don’t like them, I can take them out.”

“No, it’s fine.” He hesitated, then said slowly, “My mother used to braid my hair like this. Long ago.” He toyed with the edge of one of the book’s pages with a fingertip, but smiled down at her. “Forgot how much of a pain in the ass it could be to braid.”

“I rather like your hair,” Lyra admitted quietly. “It feels like some of the heavier silk embroidery threads I use, which is rather pleasant, even if it is a pain to untangle.” She grinned up at him to soften her words. “Besides, it just gives me an excuse to spend time with you anyhow.” Alv leaned down slightly and gave her a small peck on the cheek, chuckling as he did so. She noticed him close the book and set it reverently aside before she closed her eyes, leaning into his kiss.

“Like you need an excuse to come and find me, groupie.”

“No more than you need one to come and find me, imp.” She murmured back, opening her eyes. She reached up and tapped his nose, startling a laugh out of him. “Besides, there is a bit of a reason to celebrate today, and I wanted to share it with you.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” He leaned back, regarding her from his superior height as he took a swig from his bottle of ale. She shuffled around so that they were facing one another and reached out to take his free hand, holding it with both of hers.

“I remembered something today, of my past.” She admitted, stroking the back of his hand with her thumbs. Her eyes sparkled when she looked up at him. “Words this time, an actual voice for the first time.” He straightened, grinning at her. She couldn’t resist returning his look, her excitement barely contained. “I believe it was my father’s voice, Alv.”

A shadow crossed his face, but so quickly she wasn’t sure she had actually seen it. 

“And what did your father have to say?” His voice was quiet, curious. She opened his hand, pressing one of her own against it, measuring the difference in size as she replied,

“He said, ‘Little Lyra, you can tell a lot about a person by the state of their hands’.” Holding Alv’s in her own, she began to trace her fingertips along the contours of his hands. “His were always stained with oil and ink, so perhaps he was a tinkerer or academic of some kind.”

“Maybe so.” Alv leaned over, watching her inspect his hands. “And what do mine say?” She touched the claws that tipped his fingers one by one, and murmured,

“Claws, indicating the demonic blood that runs through your veins.” She didn’t watch his face, but slid her fingers down so their fingertips touched. “Musicians calluses. You’ve been playing stringed instruments for a very long time for them to be this thick.”

“That’s right.” His voice had a husky tone to it as she slid her fingers down to his palm, running them gently over the calluses she found there.

“Weapons calluses. Between those, the scars on your hands, and the strength of your grip, it is clear to see that you’re a warrior. And yet…” She bent down, raising his hand slightly so she could press a soft kiss in the center of his palm. “They’re also hands that have great tenderness in them. As I have seen, and felt, in my dealings with you. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She finally looked up at him, her joke dying in her voice at the expression on his face. She wasn’t sure how to describe it, though it brought her heart to her throat. Seeing her eyes on his face again, he settled into his habitual mask of causal mischief and softly pulled his hand from her own, flexing it as he drank the remainder of his ale. 

“All that from one hand, huh? You could go into business as a palm reader.” She laughed weakly, listening to the bells toll in the distance, marking the hour. Her lunch break had come to a close, and though she was loath to leave him, it was time for her to head back to her shop.

“A pity my real business calls, then.” She tucked the empty bottles and book back into her basket, sliding to the edge of the centallation, preparing herself to jump down. Alv grabbed the basket from her, jumping down and setting it aside before reaching up to grasp her about the waist to lift her down to join him. He paused, holding her at face level for a moment, offering her that lazy grin of his as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Maybe you should make coming here more often your business, Sinnlyra.” He said as he lowered her, agonizingly slowly, to the ground. She stared up at him, bemused.

“Maybe I will,” she replied primly, raising one of his hands to her lips and kissing it. She dropped it, leaning down to grab her basket. She settled it on her arm and looked back at him, adding, “But only if you stop showing off, you impossible man.” Turning on her heel, she stalked out of the Redoubt, unable to hide her smile as his raspy laugh followed her through the tunnel and into the Mage District.


End file.
